BL ?
by fen-galaxygogreen
Summary: (Chap 2 dateng ' -')/)LuBaekSooMinTaoLay adalah sekumpulan anak-anak geng uke rempong yang bernama CabeMahal, sedangkan KrisKaiYeolHoChenHun juga sekumpulan seme-seme sengklek yang lagi nyari cinta, well mereka cukup terkenal dan dikenang(?) ya intinya awalnya mereka berduabelas ini rada menentang sama yang namanya BL
1. Chapter 1

BL ?

exo's member and manymore when i need

humor, romance

masi T dan kadang menjurus ke M dikit :3

bahasa kaga sesuai EYD, wait siapa itu EYD ? Apa itu EYD ? Entah. . . .story's mine, cast cuma minjem nama, hanya iseng menulis, ga ngarep ini cerita kudu dikomen, dibaca pun uda syukur/ngenes/ ini adalah cerita BL ga ada GS

Summary : LuBaekSooMinTaoLay adalah sekumpulan anak-anak geng uke rempong yang bernama CabeMahal, sedangkan KrisKaiYeolHoChenHun juga sekumpulan seme-seme sengklek yang lagi nyari cinta, well mereka cukup terkenal dan dikenang(?) ya intinya awalnya mereka berduabelas ini rada menentang sama yang namanya BL tapi saya berkehendak lain . /

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suatu hari yang cerah di kubu seme di sekolahan elit yang bernama SMA Maju Mundur...

"hun, tehun" panggil seorang laki-laki berkulit gelap diantara semua teman seangkatan itu tengah memanggil temannya yang duduk didepannya /ohok kebanyakan nya/

"nama gue tuh thehun bukan tehun, jongong" jawab laki-laki berkulit putih mayat itu sambil mengomel

Oke satu pakta terlupa disini, laki-laki berkulit putih bak bintang iklan sabun shinzui itu kenyataannya cadel huruf S, kalau ada huruf S bakal berubah jadi TH , yu now wat ai min kan sem laik mi kent sei f en v /tsaah/

nah sedangkan laki-laki berkulit lain daripada teman dikelas serta angkatannya itu namanya Jongin tapi maksa minta panggil Kai padahal nama lengkapnya Kim Jongin Rahmad Adi Saputro, nah loh dari mana asal Kai ? Katanya si Kai itu singkatan Kim jongin Amat tampan sekalI, oke gua tau ini maksa tapi ini fict gua ngahaha/ketawa biadab/

Nah kalo si cadel tadi namanya Sehun, tapi nama lengkapnya Oh Sehun Indrastra Pramesa. Kesian sehun susah nyebutin nama lengkapnya, salahin orang tuanya kalo kek gitu

"ah elah elu hun, seenak lidah lu aja manggil gua jongong nama gua mah Kai. K aka i KAI" protes Jongin sambil ngemil sate usus miliknya yang dibeli dikantin barusan

"hooh dah therah lu, debat thama lu juga kaga bakal bikin lu putih kan. Ngapa lu panggil-panggil gua ngong ?" tanya Sehun yang masi sewot

"ngong lagi, set dah salah apa gua /beginilah ekspresinya kai -,-/ eh hun nyari pacar yok. Lu ngerasa kaga masa-masa sma kita ini bakal suram kalo kita belum punya pacar del" curhat Jongin sambil tetep ngemil sate usus

"lu mau nyari pacar ngong ? Theriuthan lu ? Thapa yang mau lu gebet ? Mana ada yeoja yang naksir lu yang kek arang gitu" jawab Sehun sesadis afgan karena merasa acara download upin-ipin the movie terganggu

"saoloh del, lu kaga kira-kira nghujat gua. Lagian kita udah SMA, masa-masa kudu punya pacar biar lebih hidup itu teori gua" jelas Jongin semangat

"elah teori absurd gitu lu dengerin hun, mending lu makan" jawab sebuah suara yang dibarengi aroma-aroma(?) bubur ayam yang masi panas

"teori absurd lu bilang ? Dih ini kenyataan fan, semenjak lu putus sama ponakannya tante farah quinn lu makin suram, makin tinggi menjulang-

"eh sorry ya gua udah berenti minum susu bonetto ato zevit grow, koreksi itu satu lagi, kalo manggil gua kudu sopan gua lebih tua dari lu arang" semprot si penikmat bubur itu

"eciee yang ngaku tua bahahaha uhukk uhuuk" tawa Jongin nista yang kemudian keselek usus ayam bakar

"mampus lu, makanya jangan kurang ajar sama gua. Utung lu keselek itu usus daripada gua mandiin lu pake bubur ayam anget" sembur kris-sang penikmat bubur

Oke ditegaskan disini kalau si penikmat bubur ayam tadi itu namanya Wu Yifan Dewo Guntur , tapi karena eyang kakeknya orang Kanada trus dia pernah tinggal dikanada beberapa tahun dan disertai bukti poto-poto sabun serta merek obat nyamuk yang ada tulisan 'made in kanada' makanya si Yifan tadi kudu dipanggil Kris kalo dipanggil Yifan dia ogah noleh kalo buat temen-temen satu gengnya si kaga masalah, ketua geng seme yang punya tinggi menjulang setinggi bintang dilangit/oke lebay/penjelasannya jan panjang-panjang tar makin lebay/

"kalo jongin dimandiin pake bubur apakah akan putih ? Ini masih jadi misteriiiii" ucap Sehun sambil menggerak gerakkan jarinya kek ngeringin kutek

"njir lu del dari tadi gua dihujat mulu, kapan dipuji ?" sungut Jongin kesal pada akhirnya bersamaan dengan habisnya sate yang dia beli

"nunggu lu putih kek mutiara(?), lu tem kek ga pernah ngerasa namanya pacaran aja" jawab Kris sambil sarapan bubur tanpa kecap

"emang belum pernah, makanya gua kepengen hyung. Gimana rasanya pacaran biar kaya di pilem-pilem jalan bedua gandengan tangan trus ada bunga-bunga berguguran" jawab Jongin sambil natap bubur Kris yang sisa setengah

"lu beneran mau tau tem rasanya pacaran gimana ? Mau gua kasi tau tanda-tandanya ? Biar lu tau" tawar Kris yang kemudian membuang bungkus kerupuk keluar jendela

"EHH SIAPA NIH YANG BUANG BUNGKUS KERUPUK KELUAR ?! GUE LAGI PIKET GILAA SAARAAPP" jerit seseorang dari luar jendela sambil membawa sapu

SREKKK...Kris membuka jendela dan menatap sekilas orang yang menjerit barusan, Kris terpana, namja bersurai hitam lembut dengan mata panda dan bibir peach yang menggoda sekan siap untuk dinikmati(?) /ahay/

Namja bermata panda itu menodongkan sapu kearah wajah pangeran Kris, dan namja kelahiran di rumah sakit itu tersadar

"lo , LO KAN YANG BUANG INI PLASTIK ?!" jerit namja itu brutal

"kalo iya gua yang buang kenapa ? Mau apa lu ? Mau gua cium didepan orang satu sekolah ?" jawab Kris memajukan separuh badannya hingga mengeliminasi jarak antara dirinya dan sang namja panda hingga tersisa beberapa senti. Sang namja panda merasa detak jantungnya semakin cepat dan ia merasa darahnya ngumpul dimukanya sekarang, dia juga bisa merasa hembusan napas kris menerpa wajahnya /tsaahh ohok/

Entah ini yang dinamakan cinta pandangan pertama atau apa namja panda itu merasa ada banyak kupu-kupu yang terbang dalam perutnya, dan ada banyak kertas-kertas warna warni berguguran yang menjdi backgroundnya saat ini.

"uyeee Kris hyung kereeennn" sebuah teriakan mengintrupsi khayalan tinggi namja panda itu, saat tersadar ia melihat sekelilingnya penuh kertas warna wari berceceran dan Kris ? Dia memasukkan badannya lagi kedalam trus nutup jendela dengan tidak perperikejendelaan

Namja panda itu hanya bisa menyumpah serapah dalam hati sambil meneruskan menyapu, kesian #pandakuat #pandarapopo #paitingpanda #semangatpiketnya begitulah hastagnya

"oke lanjut yang tadi, ciri-ciri orang jatuh cinta itu ada banyak tem" jelas Kris yang kembali membuang tisu bekas lap mulut keluar. Sekedar informasi, Kris duduk di pojok belakang sebelah jendela

Sehun membalikkan kursi menghadap Kris karena merasa ini bakal jadi bahasan yang menarik, apalagi sumbernya Kris yang sering gonta-ganti pacar

"apa aja ciri-cirinya hyung ?" ucap Sehun kepo

"dih, lu ngapain ikutan del ?" tanya Jongin heran perasaan ini anak sempet kaga setuju sama teorinya

"gua juga pengen tau ngong, diem lu kapan mulai kalo kek gini" protes Sehun

"jadi gini, ciri-ciri orang jatuh cinta itu pertama waktu u liat, ato ngomong, ato deket sama sesorang lu pasti akan merasa ada kupu-kupu yang terbang dalem perut lu, itu ga akan kerasa kalo lu laper"

"emang kenapa kalo laper jadi ga berasa ?" tanya Jongin kepo

"iyalah kaga berasa, kalo lu laper pasti perih perut lu tem" jawab Kris cool dibarengi dengan ekspresi cengo Jongin

"kedua lu bakal inget dia mulu, yang terakhir lu pasti kepo segala hal tentang dia, dari nama lengkap nama rumah nama ortunya ukuran sepatu baju dan ukuran-ukuran lainnya" jelas Kris panjang

"udah gitu aja ?" protes Jongin sambil menatap sisa bubur ayam Kris

"hooh, lu mau yang lebih banyak ? Tanya noh sama gugel" jawab Kris ngasal

"oh gitu oke oke, gua bakal nangkap kupu-kupu trus ngjejelin ke perut lu ngong bahhaha" ucap Sehun nista

"lu napa tem liat-liat bubur gua ? Naksir apa kepengen ? Kalo pengen ambil" ucap Kris sambil ngasiin bubur ayam ke meja Jongin

"yes, dapet bubur. Lumayan buat ganjel perut, sekalian biar cakepnya Kris hyung nular gegara makan bubur bekas dia he he he" ucap Jongin ketawa mesum

"najith lu ngong" sindir Sehun

Tanpa mereka sadari aada seseorag dibalik jendela yang sedang menguping

"oh itu toh ciri-ciri orang jatuh cinta, gue ngerasa yang nomor satu tadi, oh noo oh cidaakkk, eommaa" jerit orang itu dalam hati dna kemudian pergi

Sreeekkk...pintu kelas dibuka, sontak anak-anak dikelas pada tegang ngeliat pintu, wajar jam pertama jamnya guru cakep tapi killer, ibu Hyorin-guru fisika.

Ga berapa lama sesosok tiang listrik menengok ke dalam, dengan senyum idiotnya dia tertawa, mensyukuri kalau dirinya belum terlambat datang

Seketika suara helaan napas terdengar dari anak-anak yang sudah tegang tadi

"ayoooo Kreeesssss" ucap namja tiang tadi menyapa Kris dan meletakkan tasnya disebelah Kris

"ayooo wasssaaappp" jawab Kris pada namja tiang tadi

Kenapa Kris ga marah waktu namja tiang tadi manggil dia tanpa embel-embel hyung ? Jawabannya simpel mereka bedua sepupuan ibarat popok sama pipis, oke sip

"tumben lu ngong pagi-pagi makan bubur biasanya juga lu makan ati makanya tambah dekil lu" sindir namja tiang tadi

"sialan lu yol, yaoloh apa salah kai yang unyu ini daritadi dibully mulu" ucap Jongin sambil nadahin tangan

"elu unyu ? Thaoloh ngong donlutan upin-ipin gua jadi fail gegara denger lu ngaku unyu" sindir sehun pedes, mungkin emaknya sehun dulu ngidam cabe sama demen makan cabe

"bhahahaha great answer hun great answer" sambung namja tiang tadi ketawa kek orang idiot

Oke namja kek tiang tadi walopun ga setinggi Kris namanya Chanyeol, nama lengkapnya Park Chanyeol Agung Hendarso, anaknya easy going, walaupun kalo ketawa bikin silau karena senyum cemerlangnya cakep si tapi sayang kalo ketawa kadang kek orang idiot, pernah menang gigi cemerlang seRT

"ngomongin apaan si lu pada ? Keknya serius bener" tanya Chanyeol kepo

"perasaan hari ni banyak bener yang kepo" sambung Jongin

Krik..krriikk..ternyata ga ada yang peduli dengan jawaban Jongin, masing-masing lagi sibuk. Kris sama mp3nya, Sehun sama upin-ipinnya, si Chanyeol sama tugas fisikanya

Tugas fisika ? Tenang Jongin uda nyalin punya Kris kemarin /sungguh pintar kau nak/

Baiklah tinggalkan saja kubu seme yang minus dua orang itu, biarkan mereka sejenak menikmati waktu normal mereka

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

..

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

Note: ini republish yang tadi -_-

maklum newbie belum tau apa-apa, ini ff perdana setelah sekian lama sering jadi silent rider :v

yang akhirnya memberanikan diri buat ngpost ff laknat ini , kalo garing ya tinggal tambah kuah aja :3

isinya dikit ? maklum , kan percobaan ngpost :3

thx buat yang saya lupa namanya tadi yg udah ngingetin kalo salah

saya ga maksa buat ripiu , tapi yaa kalau bisa ripiu si ngahaha

mau bash juga boleh sebab hidup tanpa bashing itu flat, serata papan tulis kelas

oh ya, typo is art and art is ma style

thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2 dateng \( ' -')/

BL ?

ini BL ye kalo nyari GS ada dikomplek sebelah

nama cast cuma minjem doang, ide cerita murni punya sendiri, dan ini berkat abang siomay makanya ini cerita ada /abaikan/

ratenya masi T tapi kadang nyerempet M

oke happy reading, kalo nemu typo anggep aja itu sytle saya wks

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di kubu Uke...

(anggep aja geng seme beda tiga kelas sama geng uke, geng seme di kelas A geng uke di kelas D)

SRRAAKKK...BBRRAAAKKKK...

Pintu kelas digeser dengan brutal dan kemudian ditutup secara brutal pula yang sontak mengundang tatapan heran anak-anak sekelas dan pastinya sambil ngebatin

"dih itu bocah panda kenapa"

Dengan langkah yang ga nyantai namja panda itu mendatangi ketua geng uke yang lagi sibuk sama eyeliner anti debu miliknya, sambil nyeret sapu dan serok /ituloh solmetnya sapu/ bibir peach miliknya melengkung kebawah, matanya sudah berair. Ia membalik kursi ke arah namja manis yang lagi sibuk menebalkan eyeliner yang sudah tebal itu

"gee..gege iks" isak namja panda itu pelan

"hmm, apa tao ? Lu kaga liat apa gua lagi sibuk ? Lu curhat ama pipi bakpao sana, syuh syuh" usir namja eyeliner tadi tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari kaca yang dia pegang

"HWEEE GEGE GUE SUDAAHHH GILA GEE GILAAA" jerit namja panda tadi semakin keras

Kini perhatian anak-anak dikelas memandang namja panda tadi sambil membenarkan ucapannya, mereka pikir namja panda dan gengnya memang rada-rada gila.

Gimana anak-anak dikelas ga mikir mereka gila coba, ini terjadi dua hari yang lalu saat siomay abang changmin libur jualan. Pagi-pagi didepan kelas sudah ada namja panda sama namja eyeliner lagi berantem kaya dipilem-pilem hidayah yang sekarang uda jarang tayang. Mau flashback ? Ayo dah flashback bentaran biar kaga kepo

_NP : Namja Panda_

_NE : Namja eyeliner_

_NP: "gee berikan gue sebungkus bubur itu ge, gue laper, sebungkus aja ga lebih sisanya tar minta sama anak-anak yang lain"_

_NE: "lo minta bubur ayam gue ? Eh demi kolor merah putihnya Kai di mv mama gue ogah ngasih, lo makan udah kek orang kesurupan! Sebungkus kaga cukup, gimana gua bisa tinggi ? /eciee yang pengen tinggi/_

_NP: bundaaaa, aku mohon buunnn jangan siksa akuuh. Semenjak ayah pergii bunda selalu menyiksaakuu, bahkan bunda akan menjualku ke ahjusi-ahjusi di bonbin_

_NE: gue, bunda lo ? Dih amit-amit jabang naga ogah gua, mana ada yang mau beli lo yang kalo makan udah kek orang kesurupan, bukannya untung tapi malah rugi_

Nah kalo lu baru masuk kelas trus liat itu sinteron pasti akan mikir mereka rada gila /itu ga gila ? Artinya itu udah biasa terjadi dikehidupan lu waks/

Dah flashbacknya selese kalo diterusin makin gila ntar

Namja yang sibuk eyelineran sampe matanya rada-rada mirip kuntilanak itu namanya Baekhyun tapi nama lengkapnya itu Byun Baekhyun Kusuma Wijaya, anaknya kalo ngomong suka nyablak sama cinta dengan benda panjang berwarna item yang biasa dikenal sama nama eyeliner, dia noh ketua geng uke rempong, tapi anaknya baik kok/kalo ada maunya/

Kalo yang kek cleaning service tadi namanya Huang Zitao Perdana Mentari, kenapa namanya begitu ? Waktu dia brojol emaknya masi kerja jadi sales kartu perdana mentari, namja paling bontot satu geng, jago wushu tapi jejeritan kalo liat yang beraroma horror, matanya kaya panda dan pernah ketuker sama anak panda dikebun binatang waktu dia masi bocah dulu makanya dia phobia sama kebun binatang/udah ye tar makin gila, kesian tao/

"dih, baru nyadar ye nda kalo lo itu emang gila ? Mana ada orang yang jejeritan dikebun binatang" jawab Baekhyun pedes

"hiks, gee gue ga mungkin jadi gay kan ga mungkin kan iks" isak Tao yang kemudian memelankan suaranya, malu ding kalo bener dia gay mau ditaruh dimana panda-panda dikebun binatang nantinya ?

"panda napa bek pagi-pagi uda ngesinetron ? Lo bedua ga kek dua hari yang lalu lagi kan ngsinetron didepan kelas kek pilem-pilem hidayah ?" tanya seorang namja cantik dengan kulit putih mulus badan seramping model di asian next top model itu baru datang trus langsung narik kursi kesebelah Tao yang masi nangis

"ya kaga lah han, lebih seru ngsinetron sama Lay rasanya lebih greget. Tau ni bocah dateng-dateng jejeritan gee gue sudah gila ge gila, trus ngbisik gini gue ga mungkin jadi gay kan ge" jiplak Baekhyun sambil nyomot sate puyuh punya dio, sementara Tao ? Lagi nangis ngeratap nasibnya yang mulai menuju gerbang BL yang ia tentang bersama gengnya

"APAAA TAO GAY ? KITA KAN SEPAKAT STRAIGHT WALOPUN LU HYUNG GAY" jerit namja mata bulat, sebulat sate puyuh yang seneng dia jajanin dikantin belakang. Ini anak lagi konsen sama sate puyuhnya, dia cuma denger waktu bagian 'gay' nya aja makanya langsung heboh, sebab kata gay adalah hal yang tabu di geng mereka

Sekedar pemberitauan aja si kalo namja mata bulat tadi duduk disebelah Baekhyun

Sontak semua mata tertuju pada geng uke rempong, ada juga yang sambil bisik-bisik, yang lagi makan langsung keselek, abang Changmin tukang siomay didepan gerbang cengo, tukang bubur langganan Kris juga cengo, yang bisik-bisik masih nerusin bisik-bisiknya. Kira-kira gini bisikannya

_"dih, luhan gay ? Saoloh gue kaga bisa dong jadi pacarnya"_

_"apaa ? Luhan gay ? Haseekk bisa gua gebet ntar"_

_"Luhan gay ? Ahay bisa dijadiin uke, secara manis kek tebu gitu"_

Ekspresi muka Luhan uda kek rainbow cake mejikuhibiniu, dia ngasi death glare terbaik buat namja mata bulat unyu itu. Tapi namja mata bulat itu juga melebarkan tatapannya sampe itu mata mau jatuh

"udah deh lo tatap-tatapan gitu jadi bikin ngeri, han lo udah kek om-om pedopil ngeliat bocah lagi pipis, yo ati-ati mata lo tuh udah gede jangan diplototin tar jatuh, dipasar kaga ada jual mata manusia kalo mata ayam banyak, lagian lo juga kalo punya mulut jangan kek panci bolong" ceramah namja berpipi bakpao

"EH APA LO SEMUA LIAT-LIAT ?!" bentaknya lagi sama anak-anak dikelas, dan situasi balik normal lagi loh keren kan /oke ini sangat memaksa/

"ouhh sorry ya lu hyung, maafkan sikap panci bolong dakuu yang lagi kambuh ini kakanda" ucap namja mata bulat tadi sambil ngsinetron

"yaa tak apa dinda, kakanda maafkan-

"ehemm ! Plis jangan ngsinetron, gue mau curhat ge" isak Tao yang kedengeran lagi

Namja mata bulat yang mulutnya kek panci bolong tadi namanya Do Kyungsoo Panji Rahadi, anaknya unyu matanya bulet kek telur apalagi kalo melotot matanya kek mau copot hobi jajan sate puyuh sama siomay abang changmin depan sekolah, kelakuan buruknya ya kek tadi suka heboh sendiri sambil jejeritan, kalo kaget ato shock sering kek sinetron, kadang bocor juga, hobi masak loh cita-citanya katanya mau jadi tukang parkir pesawat /lupakan pakta kalau dia mirip morgan/

Kalo yang dikatain gay tadi nama lengkapnya Xi Luhan Arya Marchello, anaknya ramah sama pinter tapi kadang otaknya suka kebalik, sering dikatain cantik tapi malah nyolot kalo dirinya manly semanly nama belakangnya demen main bola, kalo ngamuk serem sering jajan siomay abang Changmin juga bareng dio didepan sekolah, tiap pagi berangkat naik sepeda katanya biar keren sama keliatan manly /luhan terobsesi untuk jadi manly disini/

"nah lo mau cerita apa tao ?" tanya Luhan kepo soalnya gegara Tao anak-anak dikelas pada tau kalo dia gay dan ke manly-annya patut dipertanyakan, diposisi apakah Luhan kalo dia yaoi-an/?

"tadi kan gue piket ge di samping kelas sebelah, gue nyanyi-nyanyi gitu-

"ke intinya aja bisa kaga nda lu ngjelimet mah kalo ngomong, dikasi makan apaan si lo tadi pagi sama emak lo" protes Baekhyun trus nyomot bakpau isi cendol

"eh bakpau gue, limited edisyen itu bek" rampas namja pemilik bakpau

"gini ge, tadi gue nguping si Kris kalo ciri-ciri orang jatuh cinta tuh rasanya dalem perut ada kupu-kupu lagi terbang" jelas Tao serius

"lah terus ? Lo naksir orang ? Apa emak lo pagi tadi ngasi makan kupu-kupu ?" tanya Baekhyun lagi dengan pedesnya, ini anak pagi tadi dikasi emaknya sarapan boncabe level 18 plusplus

"bek, diem dulu napa biarin si panda ngomong sampe selese" tegur namja pipi bakpau, kayanya cuma dia yang paling waras di gengnya

Nah ! Namja pipi bakpau yang hobi ngemil bakpau ini kayanya yang keliatan waras itu namanya Kim Minseok Bima Saputra, tapi jangan coba-coba manggil dia pake nama lengkapnya dia ogah, kecuali manggil pake nama Xiumin, jauh bener kan ? Hooh, soalnya dia seneng jajan bakpau yang asalnya dari hongkong sama cina/ga nyambung ? Emang wks/ anaknya kadang waras kok kalo ketawa matanya tinggal segaris, paling tua, paling bantet diantara temen-temen gengnya, sering beli bakpau sebelum masuk kelas di warung tante Bora

"trus ge, gue ngerasa ada banyak kupu-kupu terbang waktu Kris deketin mukanya ke muka gue tadi ge, tapi gue ga mau jadi gay. Tapi Kris ganteng kok sebenernya, ah andai aja gue cewek" curhat Tao

"lo sebenernya naksir ato apa sih ? Ngomongin yang namanya kris aja sampe merah gitu muka" sindir Baekhyun kejam

"Kris anak mana ? ! Kris yang mana ? ! Anjrit gegara itu anak, rahasia keramat gue kebongkar !" sumpah Luhan ga nyante

"Dih, lo ga kenal Kris ? Kudet , lah terus apa hubungannya sama lo hyung ?" tanya Dio bingung

"Gue emang kaga kenal, anak burung hantu. Ya ada lah yo, gara-gara Tao dideketin sama dengerin teori jatuh cinta punya dia trus curhat kalo ada kupu-kupu dalem perutnya sama ogah jadi gay trus lo ngejerit kalo gue adalah gay, jadi intinya itu salah dia !" jawab Luhan semangat

"hyung, gue kaga ngerti sama omongan lo" ucap Dio polos

"sama gue juga kaga ngerti sama apa yang gue omongin barusan" sambung Luhan tanpa dosa

"anu ge, Kris anak kelas A yang rambutnya pirang itu yang kalo kesekolah naik sepeda poligon abu-abu monyet pake keranjang didepannya" jawab Tao

"oh..oh..ohh..gue tau yang kaya tiang listrik kan ?" jawab Baekhyun cepet

"yang ngakunya bule tapi pas ngomong Inggris malah kedengeran kek orang kumur-kumur kan ?" sambung Dio

"oh gue juga tau Lu, yang kata anak-anak dia ogah pake behel itu kan, sama katanya dia pake sepeda emaknya kalo sekolah gegara sepeda gunungnya dipilox warna pink janda" lanjut Xiumin

"njir lah, Tao ! Lo ikut gue, itu anak yang namanya Kris kudu dilabrak biar lain kali kalo ngomong liat sikon apa ada bocah polos ato kaga" Oceh Luhan yang udah kek emak-emak nawar sayur

"tapi gue takut ge, lo tanya aja sama anak-anak disana yang mana yang namanya Kris pasti udah tau. Lagian lo dua taun sekolah disini masa kaga tau yang mana namanya Kris" protes Tao sambil manyun

"gue kan gaulnya cuma sama lo-lo pada lagian ngapain gue ngurusin anak kelas A ? Gue masi dendam gegara kalah main futsal sama anak kelas A" sungut Luhan sambil narik tangan Tao

"pokoknya lo kudu anter gue nglabrak yang namanya Kris ntuh, kalo kaga gue ajakin lo tiap hari ke bonbin biar nangis kejer disana" ancam Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibir merahnya yang sontak mengundang tatapan aku ingin makan bibir itu dari seme-seme dikelas

"dih jangan dong ge, masa gue yang kiyut ini mau lo ajak ke bonbin ? Plis dah ge gue masi troma waktu jaman bocah dulu" ucap Tao memelas sambil memasrahkan badannya nan atletis itu /ahay/ ditarik Luhan menuju kelas A

Luhan masi setia narik-narik Tao yang uda jejerita gegara belum siap mental buat ketemu Kris lagi, dia takut kalo beneran dicium didepan anak-anak satu sekolah.

SREEEKKKK...BRAAKKK

Pintu kelas A digeser secara brutal sama Luhan yang ngundang tatapan heran dari anak-anak kelas, mereka pikir Luhan mau balas dendam gegara futsal kemarin

"HEH ! YANG MANA YANG NAMANYA KRIS ?!" semprot Luhan murka

Anak-anak satu kelas pada langsung nunjuk gerombolan anak-anak sengklek dideretan belakang. Luhan langsung menyeret Tao ganas menuju deretan belakang, anak-anak kelas A pada kepo. Kalo Luhan dendam gegara futsal ngapain dia nyari Kris yang jelas-jelas anak klub gambar ? /ohookkk/ harusnyakan nyari Minho.

BRAAKKK...

Luhan menggebrak meja, sehingga yang punya meja keselek air putih trus disambung dengan semburan ke wajah unyu bin manlynya Luhan

"ohookk, sape lu ? Ish gila, untung bubur yang gua makan kaga ikut nyembur juga ke muka lu" protes sang penyembur tadi sedikit kaga ikhlas akan air putih yang dia semburin tadi

"LO YANG GILA, NGAPA GUE DISEMBUR DASAR ITEM ARANG DEMIT LUMPUR" sembur Luhan murka sambil ngelap mukanya pake tangan

"bhahahaha mantep banget, item arang demit lumpur bhahahahah" tawa Chanyeol nista dan dihadiahi lemparan botol plastik aqua dari Jongin

"LO KAN YANG NAMANYA KRIS ? LO KALO NGOMONG LIAT-LIAT SIKON NAPA ?!" sembur Luhan murka

"anu ge, itu-

"diem panda, gua kudu ngasi perhitungan sama ini demit" oceh Luhan kek orang kesurupan

"doh bisa kaga thih tenang dikit, donlutan gua gagal lagi kan ! Batal noh gua liat thinchan kawin thama kaka nanako" protes Luhan sambil noleh kesamping

Luhan natap Sehun, Sehun natap Luhan. Mereka bedua tatap-tatapan, jantung Luhan berdetak satu setengah kali lebih cepet gegara liat anak cadel disampingnya ini. Mata elangnya yang tajam, kulit putihnya yang kaya orang albino, rahang yang tegas, kyaaa tipe Luhan bingit

Begitupula dengan Sehun, dia kayanya nikmatin bener natap wajah Luhan yang kek boneka itu, bibir mungil pink yang tipis, mata rusa yang sayu, suara yang lembut walopun lagi bentak-bentak, rasanya ada banyak kupu-kupu trbang dalem perutnya. Sehun kaga bisa bayangin itu suara manggil nama dia saat olahraga malem /ahayyy ohok/

"ecieee si cadel natap anak orang sampe segitunya ahaayyy cadel tatapannya mesumm" sorak Chanyeol

Tao merasa de javu waktu denger Chanyeol nyorakin Luhan, kaya kejadian pagi tadi batinnya. Matanya natap Kris yang lagi asyik denger mp3, merasa ditatap Kris nyopot satu headsetnya

"lu kepo pen denger ? Nih" ucap Kris ngasi satu kabel headset

Oke kita tinggalin momen HunHan yang asyik tatap-tatapan dan penonton setia mereka, Chanyeol dan Jongin

Tao memasang satu headset itu ke telinganya, dia mencoba khusyuk mendengar

"HWAA HUANJERR LOO" jerit Tao kemudian ngelepas itu kabel dari telinganya

Teriakan Tao tadi bikin dunia HunHan yang kek dipilem-pilem FTV ke stop, untung kaga ada yang naburin kertas lagi, mereka semua tersadar gegara teriakan anak panda tadi

"Tao, lo kenapa ?" tanya Luhan nyamperin tao yang uda pucat dihadapan namja tiang berambut pirang

"selera lagu lo horror banget" ucap Tao gemeteran sambil natap horror Kris

"dengerin lagu lingsir wengi itu kaga horror, justru itu bakal nambah kegantengan gua" jawab Kris tanpa dosa

Luhan sadar akan kedatangannya kesini dan mulai ngeliatin Kis-Jongin, Jongin-Kris. Kata anak-anak Kris itu pirang, sedangkan yang dia bentak-bentak tadi rambutnya blonde, saoloh Luhan salah orang. Dengan jaimnya dia ngebentak orang yang dihadapan Tao

"EH LO KRIS KAN ?!"

"nah lu tau, ngapa salah orang neng ? Makanya lain kali tanya dulu" jelas Kris santai, padahal dia kaga tau kalo Luhan paling benci dipanggil neng ato non bahkan mbak

"EH KAMPRET ! GUE INI LAKI PAKE CELANA KAGA PAKE ROK ! LAIN KALI LO KALO NGOMONG LIAT SIKON GILA !" sempot Luhan ganas

"gua ngomong apaan ? Oh gua kira lu tomboy kek anak kelas B si Amber" jawab Kris makin nyante

"lo kalo ngomong masalah jatuh cinta liat-liat ada siapa deket lo. Kalo ada bocah polos kek gini trus dia salah ngartiin gimana ?" ujar Luhan menurunkan suaranya sambil nunjuk Tao, dia malu ngomong kenceng, tar ketauan lagi rahasianya

"emang gua ngomong apaan si ? Uda deh lu to the point aja" jawab Kris kepo

Chanyeol kepo, Jongin kepo, Sehun pengen tau. Akhirnya mereka deketin kursi ke arah mereka. Lumayan kalo ada tontonan gratis, anak-anak yang lain pengen nonton juga tapi ketutupan Sehun Jongin sama Chanyeol

"lo kan ngomong kalo orang jatuh cinta rasanya ada kupu-kupu dalem perut ?" tanya Luhan pelan tapi penun dendam

"iya, emang kenapa ? Lu rempong bener dah, bentar lagi bel masuk sedang lu ngomong kaga selese-selese" protes Kris mulai gregetan

"gara-gara lo ngomong gitu trus anak panda ini denger, rahasia keramat gue kebongkar dikelas ! Lo kudu tanggung jawab !" sambung Luhan

"dih, ogah gua kaga kenal lu sama rahasia lu. Dah balik sana kalo lu kaga mau gua cium didepan kelas" jawab Kris mutlak sama ngancem

_"hii ini orang hobinya nyium-nyium" batin Tao_

_"sampe berani Kris hyung nyium, pulang sekolah gua aduin ke emaknya kalo pernah ngintipin farah quinn nyuci beras" itu batinnya Sehun_

TENG...TEENGGG...nah bel masuk uda bunyi

Tao menarik tangan Luhan yang masi mengibarkan bendera perang diantara dia sama Kris

"eh awas lo, tunggu pembalasan gue angry bird !" ancem Luhan yang kini sudah ditarik Tao keluar

"bhahaha angry bird, lu mirip hyung" tawa Jongin waktu denger Angry Bird yang dikatain Luhan tadi

"sialan lu tem ngatain gua. Itu anak gila ato apa si dateng-dateng minta tanggung jawab" ucap Kris menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran

"gantian kali, daritadi gua mulu yang dikatain" jawab Jongin

Sehun yang biasanya nyambung mulu kalo Jongin dikatain sekarang malah diem kek anak ayam keselek permen sugus, tangan kanannya megang dada kirinya, tangan kiri megang perutnya, mukanya melas banget

"del, lu kaga sakit kan ? Ngenes bener tampang lu" celetuk chanyeol yang pertama kali sadar akan kondisi Sehun /tsaahh/

"kaga apa ndol" jawab Sehun pelan

_"emaakkk perut Thehun rathanya ada kupu-kupu yang terbang waktu tatap-tatapan thama orang tadi. Thehun kaga mungkin thuka kan maak, dada Thehun juga dagdigdug kaya lagi nunggu nilai uath"_

Bel masuk uda bunyi, bu Yura pun uda mulai ngejelasin materinya yang ditanggepin serius sama anak-anak, materi apa itu ? Reproduksi, materi yang dimana semua anak pada demen/wks/

Begitu juga sama geng seme, mereka juga semangat ngedengerin, terutama Sehun sama Jongin

"ngong, thi Thuho thama Chen mana ? Gua kaga liat dari tadi" ucap Sehun sama Jongin yang duduk disebelahnya

"Chen izin, katanya bebek piaraannya sakit jadi mau diajak ke dokter ini hari" jelas Jongin masi konsen

"oh, kalo Thuho ?" tanya Sehun kepo

"ah elu, diem ngapa paling itu anak telat" jawab Jongin kesel

Sementara itu ditangga deket kelas mereka...

Seorang namja yang mirip Siwon suju tapi berbadan bantet keliatan lagi buru-buru. Sesekali dia ngeliatin jam tangan mahal buatan itali merek lafonte

"mampus, telat gua" ucapnya

Tanpa ia sadari ...

BRUKKKK

Voilaaa dia nabrak seseorang yang juga telat

"aduhh" rintih orang itu

"duh, sorry gua telat" ucap sang penabrak sambil bantu yang ditabrak itu bediri /ciee/

Namja mirip Siwon suju itu seketika terpesona sama orang yang dia tabrak, mukanya manis ada dimple nya, kulitnya putih mulus

"oh, gue juga minta maaf, sorry" jawabnya tersenyum

Seketika itu dunia namja yang mirip Siwon itu berasa hujan kembang sama duit, senyumnya mamaahh manis bener

"eh, gue buru-buru bay" jawabnya kemudian pergi

"ck, gua belum sempet tanya namanya. Buset dah manis bener senyumnya sama dimplenya dimandiin ama gula sama madu kali ye waktu emknya beranak dulu sama bidan" sungut namja mirip Siwon itu

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Note: chap 2 jadi /tebar siomay/

makasi buat yang ripiu, follow, favorite, saya sadar kok kalo ini cerita jauh dari kata bagus atau jauh dari kata humor

tapi saya tetep pengen ngpost, pengen berbagi file yang teronggok dalem folder si Dio Evellyn /keren kan nama lapotopnya :b/

kalau ini cerita ga segokil ato selucu chap satu ya tolong mohon maaf dan anggep aja lucu

sekali lagi ditegaskan, kalo ada typo itu emang bawaan dari orok, o ya anggep aja jongin sama sehun seumuran, cuma beda 3bulan doang

kalo kepengen silahkan ripiu kalo ga ya kaga apa-apa wks

Special thx for:

.5 , kisskriss, raetaoris, selly.9133, sweetyYeollie, Maple Fujoshi2309, , Ssonghye, Xiaoluhan, HyejinKim, KrisKW

baayy, bakal balik abis uts :v


End file.
